Horoscopo al estilo Jean x Marco
by Katherine Svensson
Summary: Uno es amable, él otro no tanto. ¿Compatibles? ya veremos...


**Ya sé que deberia pensar en lo que me falta por actualizar en lugar de estar escribiendo cosas nuevas, pero de verdad quiero hacer esto y no voy a poder avanzar en otra cosa hasta que lo saque de mi cabeza.**

 **Así que, espero disfruten de esto :3**

 **Los personajes no son mios, por eso siento que en algunas partes me salieron un poco OoC, pero espero que pueda llegar a gustarles :·**

 **Horóscopo al estilo Jean x Marco**

 ** _Jean Kirschtein – 7 de abril – Signo: Aries._**

 _Un Aries es una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo. Pionero y aventurero, le encantan los retos, la libertad y las nuevas ideas._

Jean se había unido a la legión de reconocimiento para honrar la memoria de su amigo Marco, aquel lindo pecoso que había muerto a manos de los titanes. Primero había dudado su decisión, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que le encantaba estar ahí.

Más por lo que significaba tener las alas en la espalda.

—Necesito un voluntario para probar mi nuevo experimento.— Con una sonrisa bastante emocionada llegó Hanji anunciando su solicitud a gritos.

Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, hasta que una voz rompió el silencio.

—¡Yo lo haré!

 _A los Aries les gusta liderar y prefieren dar instrucciones a recibirlas. Son independientes y preocupados por su propia ambición y objetivos._

—¿Me estás escuchando cara de caballo?

Jean bufó en respuesta.

—Sí, pero no obedeceré a un niñato como tú, Jeager.

—¿Tienes una opción mejor? Si la tienes, dila.

Jean sonrió con autosuficiencia. Empezó a dar instrucciones a todos. Cabe destacar que ese día terminaron la limpieza más rápido de lo normal.

 _Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos._

El entrenamiento de ese día estaba quedando genial. La idea de la señorita Hanji Zoe resulto exitosa, aun cuando el sargento Levi se había opuesto a ella.

Poner a Eren y Jean como pareja de entrenamiento había sido una gran idea. Los gritos habían sido controlados y ambos jóvenes podrían liberar tensión.

—¡Que débil eres Jeager!

 _Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos._

—Jean, siento que deberías tratar de llevarte mejor con Eren…

El castaño cenizo casi se atragantó al oir esas palabras saliendo de labios del pecoso.

—¿Te estás poniendo de su lado acaso?

Marco suspiro.

—No se la pueden pasar pelean Jean…

—No pelearíamos si Jeager no fuera un imbécil.

—¡Jean!

El joven Kirschtein se levantó de la mesa. No le volvió a hablar a su amigo hasta dos semanas después.

 _Estos hombres son muy emocionales. Sus impulsos emocionales dominan el lado derecho del cerebro. Esta característica favorece a apasionadas escenas, que pueden tener resultados desagradables, algunos de los cuales pueden tener un lugar vergonzosamente en público._

Una pálida mano se deslizó hasta el trasero del joven pecoso, quien dio un salto por la sorpresa.

De inmediato volteo a ver mal a su novio.

—Jean…

Fue callado por un beso que de a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Aunque trataba de oponerse, Jean ya lo había arrinconado contra el tronco de un árbol.

Las caricias suaves fueron dando paso a unas más atrevidas, las respiraciones se fueron alterando y el sonido de los húmedos besos se presentaba con temple.

—Agh… Marco, Marco…

—Ah~ Jean…

Los labios del cenizo descendían por el cuello del trigueño, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos, además de un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. La imagen era jodidamente erótica.

—Jean~ Jean…

Ambos estaban tan desconectados del mundo que se asustaron cuando un gruñido bastante familiar los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sabía que ambos eran unos desviados…

El sonrojo de ambos era de un tono carmín mientras veían como el sargento Levi se alejaba de ahí.

 _Los hombres de Aries son posesivos y celosos, sin medida y son muy perseverantes, por lo menos hasta que obtienen lo que quieren._

—Así que, Sasha, ¿no Marco?

Bodt sólo alzó una ceja sin entender del todo lo que Jean decía. —Disculpa

—Los ví muy juntos en el entrenamiento de hoy.

Marco entendió. Jean estaba celoso.

—Sólo hablábamos Jean.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un bufido.

—No seas celoso Jean. Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Bésame.

—¿eh?

—Bésame. Bésame. Bésame y te creeré.

 _Si ellos no pueden tener lo que quieren de inmediato, pueden llegar a ser bastante encantadores para obtener sus objetivos._

Marco había estado algo lejano de él las últimas semanas, por lo cual tenía un plan para esa noche.

Había preparado el terreno dándole pequeños regalos a lo largo de la semana, pero esa noche estaba seguro que el cuarto era para ellos dos solos, así que arregló todo lo mejor posible para darle una sorpresa a Marco.

En cuanto el pecoso entró por la puerta, Jean puso su plan en acción.

Le abrazó por la espalda, maldiciendo los pocos centímetros que el otro tenia de más y con una suave voz, susurró a su oído.

—Bienvenido Marco.

 _Cuando se enamoran son muy fuertes. Detestan que su pareja los engañe y no les gustan las aventuras amorosas Pueden tender también a ser demasiado protectores._

La labor de ese día era limpiar las ventanas más altas del castillo.

—No lo hagas Marco. Yo lo haré por ti.

Un suspiro algo cansado salió de los labios del pecoso. —Jean ya hablamos de esto.

—Marco escúchame.— Jean tomo las mejillas del mayor suavemente entre sus manos. —Tu me protegiste una vez y te perdí, no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo. Dejame hacerlo.

Marco asintió con un sonrojo bastante notorio en su cara.

 _Necesitan tener todo el poder en la relación. Son muy buenos para hacer el amor, y generalmente les gusta desempeñar el papel dominante._

 _Jean le beso en los labios, haciendo que probara su sabor, mientras recogía un poco de su propia esencia que estaba en el estómago del menor y comenzó a introducir un par de dedos en la entrada de su compañero, el cual dio un respingo al sentirlo, pero después de unos segundos se acostumbró a los movimientos de los intrusos dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que un tercero y cuarto se unieron a sus compañeros. Dio un gemido de dolor, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ya que él siempre era el activo del acto sexual, más en esta ocasión su presa resulto ser el cazador, pero no podía quejarse, se la estaba pasando genial, se sentía jodidamente bien ser al que penetraban por detrás, quizá volvería a repetir la experiencia._

 _Se separaron por falta de aire, justo en ese momento el de lentes retiro sus dedos y los remplazo por su prominente y recién recuperada semi erección, lo cual hizo que Marco se aferrara a él clavándole las uñas en la espalda, espero unos segundos, como no queriendo hacerle daño al otro y cuando sintió que el apretado agujero se liberó un poco comenzó con las embestidas._

 _Ahora sí, Jean no se arrepentía de acostarse con Marco, su interior era el más estrecho que lo hubiera acogido, claro no es que haya tenido mucha experiencia, solo con Armin y unas veces con un estricto chico alemán de carácter algo explosivo, pero nada se le comparaba al interior del chico que estaba entre sus brazos_

 _-Sera fantastico quitarte tu virginidad- le lamio el oído –porque nunca has sido penetrado ¿verdad?- susurraba a su oído mientras sus embestidas se tornaban más profundas y rápidas, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo de nuevo._

 _-Ca..callate y sigue- se limitaba a responder entre gemidos_

 _Después de un par de embestidas más el ojimiel llego a su clímax, derramando su semilla dentro del menor y este a su vez entre los dos vientres y la mano de su acompañante, en un profundo y sensual sonido gutural, ambos cayeron en la cama con sus cuerpos brillantes por el sudor, tratando de que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad, Jean salió del interior del otro y lo abrazo, haciendo que escondiera su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello._

 ** _Marco Bodt – 16 de junio –Signo: Géminis_**

 _Tienen la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud de los niños._

La primera vez que Jean llevó a Marco fuera, sentía como si cuidara de un niño pequeño.

Marco reía e iba de un lado a otro con la sonrisa más bella que haya visto hasta ese momento.

Después de un rato, al sentarse y disfrutar de la suave brisa primaveral que había, Jean escuchaba atentamente a su amigo. No tenía una idea certera, pero creía que hasta ese punto la conversación iba de flores, las formas de las nubes y los olores tan frescos que habia.

Sin duda amaba la parte infantil de Marco.

 _Un Géminis suele ser cortés, cariñoso, amable y generoso._

Marco "todo sonrisas" Bodt era bastante querido por todos en la Legión de reconocimiento.

No importaba el tamaño del problema, si necesitabas ayuda estaría ahí y te daría una mano sin duda.

Desde ayudar a la señorita Hanji en sus experimentos, ya que según él era bastante divertido, hasta aconsejarte y oírte si tenías un problema emocional. Él siempre estaba ahí para darte una sonrisa.

 _A veces utilizan sus atributos para conseguir sus propios objetivos y son capaces de recurrir a la mentira sin perder su encanto con tal de obtener lo que quieren._

—Jean me siento mal~

—Pero no tienes fiebre Marco…

—Quédate conmigo un poco más. La noche esta fría.

Jean bufo suavemente. —Está bien.

Una tenue sonrisa se hizo en sus labios. El siempre obtenía lo que quería.

 _La inteligencia y capacidad mental de los Géminis hacen que les encantan retos cerebrales y nuevos conocimientos, aunque el proceso de aprendizaje tiende a aburrirles. Tienen gran capacidad analítica._

Marco y Armin eran mejores amigos. Ambos tan cerebrales, tan amigables y familiares.

Pero no querías estar cerca de ellos cuando se ponían a pelear.

—Marco, te digo que si un hombre que ha despertado en el futuro tras pasar congelado mil años y acude a su viejo banco para sacar el dinero de su cuenta. Tras pasar la tarjeta por el viejo lector, la empleada del banco comprueba que, efectivamente, tenía unos pocos céntimos en su cuenta y al aplicarle el interés anual durante mil años se obtiene una cantidad de 3,4 miles de millones de dólares.

—No Armin, son 4,283, 508,449 dólares con 73 centavos.

— 3,4 miles de millones de dólares.

—4,283, 508,449 dólares con 73 centavos.

La pelea duró tanto que no paró hasta que, hastiados, los chicos fueron a preguntarle a Hanji.

Al final, Marco tenía razón.

 _Ellos son personas muy alegres, y disfrutan de las relaciones de amistad y las familiares._

No era común en la legión hacer festividades, pero ese día, Hanji había llegado con un libro entre manos a la oficina de Erwin, murmurando algunas cosas sobre una fiesta. Cosa necesaria desde que los titanes habían venido a la baja.

Por eso, esa noche del 24 de diciembre se hizo una pequeña fiesta, donde compartían todos como si fueran hermanos.

Aunque, Jean se hizo la nota mental de no dejar tomar ni comer tanta azúcar a su pecoso novio, quien era el más animado de todos.

 _Cuando les gusta su trabajo, les pagan bien y pueden alcanzar una alta posición social, su trabajo es perfecto en cualquier momento de día._

Desde que Marco había regresado, era popular entre Erwin y Levi, pues sabia manejar el equipo tridimensional como ningún otro soldado.

Además que en sus ojos se veían ligeras chispas cada que hablaba de la legión.

"El perro faldero del rey decidió que le gustan más las alas y se convirtió en un Pegaso." Alguna vez había comentado el rubio a un serio azabache.

 _A este muchacho siempre le gusta estar en fotografías de todo el mundo._

—Marco ¿Desde cuando estás en la oficina de Erwin?

—Oh, fue de la reunión de Navidad, al parecer Hanji estaba que alucinaba con su nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Por eso debes estar en cada pared del castillo?

Marco sólo sonrió como respuesta.

 _Son chicos muy ambiciosos, nunca están satisfechos por sus propios bienes materiales. Siempre desean conseguir todo lo que sea con muy esfuerzo y fuerza interior._

Era de noche y a Jean se le hizo raro que Marco no estuviera en su cama.

Se puso una bata vieja y salió a investigar, para encontrarse con su novio entrenando a escondidas de los demás.

—¿Acaso piensas traicionarnos Bodt?

Aunque el tono usado por Jean fue de comedia, en sus palabras había un poco de miedo.

Al escucharlo, Marco bajo del árbol inmediatamente.

—Claro que no, nunca pensaría algo así.

Un brazo paso por los hombros del pecoso.

—Hey, vamos a la cama.

—Jean…

—Necesitas dormir.

Las mejillas de Marco tomaron un suave color rosa.

—Está bien.

 _Ellos tienen que saber todo sobre cada hombre. Cuando ellos desean algo, son muy astutos en la adquisición de ello._

—Jean ¿Me quieres?

Un sonrojo atravesó las mejillas del pelicenizo

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí, lo sabes.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué?

—Entonces no me quieres.

Unos labios callaron a los del joven pecoso.

 ** _Compatibilidad_**

 _Son una excelente combinación porque tienen muchas cosas en común. Tanto Aries y Géminis les gusta vivir una vida llena de energía y emoción y ambos quieren hacer algo nuevo todo el tiempo._

—Jean, que te arece si vamos a explorar el oeste del bosque.

—¿Tienes suficiente gas en tu equipo?

—Esta todo lleno. ¿Y tú, tienes tus espadas listas?

—Vamos.

 _Los dos se sienten muy a gusto al conocerse y al segundo se hacen amigos inseparables._

Alguna vez Eren le preguntó a Marco porque le agradaba ser amigo de Jean.

—Simplemente siento como si me complementara. Es algo muy raro que no puedo explicar, como si fuéramos completamente compatibles.

Eren suspiro. Era segura una respuesta así del pecoso.

 _Siempre están mirando hacia adelante para obtener mejores cosas en la vida y están decididos a tener un futuro mejor._

—¿Te imaginas una sociedad equitativa Jean? ¿Un mundo sin titanes? Donde podamos salir como adolescentes normales.

—Deberias dejar de leer novelas Marco.

—¿Acaso no te gustaría?

—Por eso me uní a la legión de reconocimiento, Marco

El pecoso hizo un puchero.

Jean lo besó porque se veía adorable.

—También para honrarte.

Después de eso, se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

 _Aries proporcionará una cantidad perfecta de libertad a Géminis, mientras que Géminis respetará la individualidad y la personalidad de Aries._

—Jean, ¿Dónde está Marco?

—No soy su niñera para saber dónde está todo el día.

Eren rodo los ojos.

—…Aunque quizás esté con Armin en la biblioteca.

 _Deben cuidar su ira e impaciencia para evitar malentendidos._

—Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Hanji y Armin.

Marco arqueo una ceja.

—Yo no me quejo cuando tú te la pasas parloteando sobre lo tonto que te parece Eren.

—Yo no te restriego en cara que odio cuando hablas sobre lo inteligente que es Armin.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, conteniendo el aire que minutos después soltaron en una carcajada.

—Te amo Jean.

—Te amo pecas.


End file.
